


Interlude 2: Another Conversation

by JustAnotherBlonde



Series: A Lifetime of Moments [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff without Plot, M/M, character portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBlonde/pseuds/JustAnotherBlonde
Summary: Eternal vs. ephemeral art. Who wins?
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: A Lifetime of Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Interlude 2: Another Conversation

“Are you saving that video?” Sasori asked, peering over Deidara’s shoulder at his phone screen. On their walk, they had witnessed the noisy demises of four of Deidara’s birds, strolled by the shattered remains of several dozen, and snuck past the graceful forms of those yet to blow. Deidara even managed to film one explosion as it happened.

“Mn. Why?” Deidara looked up at him, his ponytail swinging aside.

Sasori shrugged. _I’ve got him now_. “It’s just… if ‘art is an explosion’ and ‘art is a single moment’, why keep a record of it? You could keep that video forever, watch it over and over again. That’s not a single moment, that’s eternity.”

Deidara stared. He’d been had. His mouth worked wordlessly as he processed this statement.

“Well—I—I mean, it’s—It’s just a—” he spluttered. Indignation built in the pit of his stomach until it was quite nearly actual rage.

He set to work swiping frantically through his phone, selecting every image or video he’d ever taken of his artwork.

“Fine. Fine! You’re right! That’s ugly, holding on to all of these stupid things. I can’t get attached to them. They lived, they died, we move on, mn!”

“Wait, what are you doing?” The grin on Sasori’s face melted into a frown as he realized what Deidara was about to do. “I didn’t mean you had to—”

“I have to!” Deidara shouted, raising his index finger dramatically. With grave finality, he let it sink to his phone screen. 

_Tap._

He exhaled, looked at the ceiling, and then stole a sly look at Sasori. “It’s done. Deleted. All of it, mn.”

Sasori felt empty rather than victorious at this result.

Deidara was now grinning, laughing like a maniac. “Art is a single moment, and don’t you _ever_ forget it, Sasori, mn!”

_No, my darling,_ _art must last,_ Sasori thought, holding his own phone close to his chest now. He had taken dozens of photos and videos of their walk, not only of Deidara’s art, but also candid snaps of Deidara capering around. These files were already backed up to his cloud account and tonight he would probably copy them to his hard-drive as well.

_If I must, I’ll preserve everything that is beautiful about you._

It would probably be a long time before he revealed to Deidara the emptied bird statue he had taken from the warehouse and hidden deep within one of the kitchen cupboards.


End file.
